WARRIORS: Fire&Ice: Book1 Into the Fire
by Fawnpaw
Summary: "Water and Sky will walk into the Fire and out through th Ice" Firepaw was of ThuderClan fierce and Brave,Icepaw was of RiverClan clever and strong. when the two totally different cats meet the start to get theses strange feelings.then comes a prophecy...


**Chapter 1: Ice**

**Icepaw looked down from the tree. Waiting, waiting, waiting. Her friend Snowpaw hurried up the tree. " He's comming!" she meowed.**

**"Wait for it wait for it!" Icepaw cried " NOW!" Icepaw and Snowpaw lept down from the tree and tackled Darkpaw, a Riverclan apprentice.**

**Icepaw and Snowpaw were in River clan too. "Hey stop I SAID STOP!" screamed Darkpaw Snowpaw and Icepaw lept off Darkpaw " WHAT was that for!" **

**he asked " I dunno." Icepaw said . Darkpaw got up and walked through the dark had a secret. She was in love with Darkpaw." I can't believe **

**you like him!" said Icepaw" Now let's head back to camp."**

**Icepaw and Snowpaw had brought back the fresh kill they caught and gave it to the elders. " So i herd what you did to my brother" Icepaw turned **

**around and saw Nightpaw, Darkpaw's steped out behind Nightpaw " Good one" said Nightpaw "thanks but it was all Snowpaw's idea" meowed Icepaw**

**"Oh well do you and Snowpaw want to go hunting tomorrow with me?" Nightpaw said "Okay" repiled Icepaw.**

**Chapter 2: Fire**

**As Firepaw lurked the forest she was stalking every move in ThunderClan camp that's what clan she is in. When Firepaw turned her head the oppisite way she**

**saw a mouse. As Firepaw got into position not a momment too soon another cat jumped out of a tree and tackled Firepaw with just one leap. "Gottcha!", said Leafpaw **

**(a male cat that is Firepaw's friend in ThunderClan) and there were four apprentices Firepaw,Sunpaw, Leafpaw and Bluepaw. "Hey! That could have been extra kill!", said Firepaw trying to get up. "Sorry i was just having some fun." **

**Then the two cats walked to thier camp to drop off the fresh kill they collected and eat thier dinner. As they walked through the trees and tall grass Leafpaw said,"You know i really haven't **

**seen any cats from WindClan." "I know mabey they moved some where else. **

**Now they were at the camp heading toward the fresh kill pile. "Hi guys! you're really late" ,said Sunpaw, another apprentice and Leafpaw's secret crush. All the cats then started to eat thier **

**kill. " Yeah because Leafpaw tackled me for know apparent reason."" Again i'm sorry!",said Leafpaw.**

**When Firepaw looked around the camp he saw Lionstar coming toward them."Ah oh here comes trouble", said Firepaw. "Well well well what's your excuse **

**now?", said Lionstar. "We were hunting fresh kill and... and..",said Leafpaw. "Actually i don't want to here you guys are now on patrol for the whole day tomorrow.",said Lionstar. **

**As Fire and Leafpaw headed to there den they felt tired and nervous for tomorrow.**

**Chapter3: Ice**

**"Wake up up" said a cold voice. "Uhg i can't take it any more! WAKE UP ICEPAW WAKE UP!" Icepaw reconized Nightpaw's harsh voice. "I'm up! I'm up!"**

**Meowed Icepaw. "Come on you me and Snowpaw are going hunting!" Snowpaw was already up "Now let's go"**

**Icepaw did not reconize this part of the forest. She saw Snowpaw sniff the air so she did too. She knew this senct. ThunderClan senct. "um Nightpaw i'm not sure we **

**are supposed to be here.I smell ThunderClan" Icepaw said softly " Oh RELAX! We are just NEAR ThunderClan Borders not over them." Nightpaw said look startled**

**She Gulped. " I think we just crossed the ThuderClan borders" **

**" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" said a nice hansom tom. " Love at first sight" Muttered Nightpaw " Shut up!" said Snowpaw "Oh it's on!" Shouted Nightpaw. Snowpaw **

**and Nightpaw started takling each walked up to a young she-cat with Ginger fur and Blue eyes. Icepaw took a deep breath and said " Hi i'm Icepaw" the cat must have **

**thought she was crazy but instead the she-cat replied " Hi i'm Firepaw"**

**Chapter4: Fire **

**Firepaw reconized the scent, it was RiverClan scent. All the other RiverClan cats looked like apprentices too but Icepaw was somehow different. She looked slighty calm but a little scared.**

**"You know you need to go back to your own camp and take your little friends with you too or else something really bad is going to happen.",said Firepaw. "I know this wasn't**

**my idea,"said Icepaw. "GUYS! THERE'S A THUNDERCLAN WARRIOR RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. LETS GET OUT OF HERE!AAHHHH!"So Nightpaw and Snowpaw ran off but Icepaw didn't **

**she said to Firepaw,"Bye" and walked off. Then Firepaw went back to camp after his task was done and told Sunpaw and Leafpaw what all thought it was wierd. Luckly **

**Lionstar believed that Firepaw didn't see anything while patroling. **

**Chapter5: Stars**

**Icepaw had made it back to camp. When she got there some cats where a sleep and the awake ones asked where was her went into the Apprentice den and found only Nightpaw and Snowpaw awake. Snowpaw and Nightpaw **

**thought she was a lier because when she screamed she saw a Warrior she satyed behind and talked. **

**Back at ThuderClan Firepaw was the only one awake. She was having a hard time falling a sleep. She felt as if some one was watching but every time she looked around no one was a lot of thinking she fell asleep.**

**In RiverClan Icepaw had just drifted off to her dream she was in a the middle of the clearing sat Firepaw, the ThunderClan apperntice she had meet. the two cats sat there. Waiting and Waiting. Finaly two toms **

**came out from the trees the first tom was slivery gray and looked like a lot like Icepaw. the second tom was a bright Ginger color and looked like Firepaw. "Hello" the two Cats said at the same time " We are here to deliver a **

**Prophecy" Said The Ginger tom who's name was and Thuderstar's eyes started to glow and at the same time they said _" _**_Water and Sky will walk into __the Fire and out through the Ice. But Air and Darkness shall be _

_forever enemies" _**Their eyes stoped glowing. The two StarClan cats left. And Icepaw and Firepaw woke up with a jolt.**

**Chapter6: Ice**

**Icepaw was was still night when she woke snuck out of the Apperntice den, tip-toed past the Nursery, and slied past the leader's was passing by the Medicine cat den when she heard a voce behind her that **

**said " Going somwhere?" It was Moonfeather, the Medicine cat." Don't wory about the Fire and Ice Prophecy.I kinda was watching the whole and Mosspelt, the ThuderClan medicine cat where up in the trees. I wont tell **

**any cat. I promise." Icepaw looked startled. " Don't be mad at me but i am going to see Firepaw** **i have this strange feeling that she is waiting for me to see her." Icepaw mewed " Very well. But go quickly Dawn is comming" said **

**Moonfeather**

**Icepaw dashed through the forest and ran through every thing in her path. She ran so swiftly. After she ran and ran she reached the ThunderClan border. she saw nothing. So she lay down and waited, waited,waited.**

**Icepaw looked up at the sky. The Moon needed one mre phase and it would be Full." So that means tomorrow is a gathering" Icepaw said to herself " I hope Maplestar let's me go" she sat for a few more minutes. **

**She waited, and waited and waited.**

**Chapter7: Fire**

**When Firepaw woke up it was still night time and everyone was asleep she had a weird feeling that she had to see that same cat named Icepaw. But she tried to go back to sleep but couldn't she got up and dashed into the forest but suddenly Firepaw tripped over a Bramble bush**

**! " I thought i'd find you here" said a voice. it was Mosspelt." don't worry me and Moonfeather saw the whole thing. Every thing is going to be to the RiverClan border come back and tell me what you see" Firepaw nodded. As she was running as fast as the wind he was **

**wondering "how could Mosspelt and Moonfeather see what was in my dream?, did Ice paw have the same dream? " When she got to the border no one was there so there she lay having hundreds of questions buzzing in her fifteen minutes past Icepaw came into the **

**clearing. "Firepaw i thought i would never see Mosspelt tell you the same thing?",she said."Yes did you have a dream that these two cats came and they said a prophecy?",said Icepaw said, "Yes that's weird why would two strangers tell us a prophecy?"Well **

**Sky,Water,Air and Darkness are kinda the main things in each clan",said Firepaw. "And fire and ice are just like us so the prophecy is kinda about us."And did you also get a weird feeling that you wanted to see me?""Alright this is weird but it's almost sunrise and i should get **

** we should some sleep",said Icepaw. So the two cats headed to there clans and told each medicine cat what happend. They both thought that tonight was the weirdest night ever. **

**Chapter 8: Ice**

**"You four are ready," said VioletSong, Icepaw's mentor " to become warriors! Now let me get your mentors so they can give you your final assessment!" a few seconds later VioletSong came back with RainFall, SnowPaw's mentor, BlackStorm NightPaw's mentor,and TigerFang**

**DarkPaw's mentor. the task was to Catch as much prey as you can ALONE. Icepaw stalked her path carefully. so far she had caught five voles, two birds, and three wanted to catch a thrush then head back. she saw one. she pounced and caught the thrush. she took her **

**prey back to the clearing. NightPaw was the only one not back " help...Help...HElp...HELP!" they heard a cry! IcePaw ran on to NightPaw's path and Nightpaw was trapped in a bramble bush! Icepaw was trying to get her out. After a long time IcePaw got her out. NightPaw**

**showed BlackStorm all the prey she got. the eight cats went back to camp and MapleStar held a meeting. " We have four new warriors joining our clan tonight First DarkPaw you were a great hunter today i name you DarkClaw! NightPaw you were brave and kept hope when you**

**were stuck in the brambles. today i name you NightFall!SnowPaw you are an excellent Hunter today i name you SnowStorm! and IcePaw you are a great fighter and a great hunter. today i name you IceFang!" " Darkclaw!NightFall!Snowstorm! Icefang!" the cats cheered**

**and IceFang went into the Warrior's den and fell a sleep**

**Chapter9:Fire: **

**Firepaw suddenly woke up by Sunpaw jumping on her**** saying,"wake up wake up!"It was time for hunting but this one was special today Firepaw is going to become a warrior. So thier task for today was to find at least twelve pieces of fresh kill including a deer. Now that was a**

**pretty big challenge but is was becuase so they can see if they are ready to become a warrior. So Firepaw went down her path and she was feeling the urge to see Icepaw again. But shewas strong and stuck to her task. After she caught the three birds, four mouses,two bunnies **

** and three chipmunks. So all she needed was a deer. When fifteen minutes past Firepaw was getting very frustrated but not a moment too soon she heard a sound as Firepaw turned her head the other direction a deer passed by. Firepaw got into position and sprung onto the **

** attacked it! and dragged it all over to her fresh kill pile. Feeling proud Firepaw sprinted back to the camp and saw that there was a problem the medicine cat didn't have any bandages for Leafpaw because she got attacked by the deer she luckily killed. And as fast as **

**she ****could Firepaw ran into the forest and grabed some cobwebs. So Leafpaw was cured and the ceremony was about to begin." Welcome all cats of ThunderClan today is a special day because our four apprentices will become our four noble warriors!",said everyone **

**cheered for Firepaw, Sunpaw, Leafpaw and Bluepaw. And now I will announce the new names of our apprentices to our clan."Bluepaw your new warrior name will be Bluepelt for great hunting." "And Leafpaw your new warrior name will be Leaftail for good bravery." "And **

**Sunpaw your new warrior name will be Sunheart for good skills and talents." "Last but not least Firepaw your new warrior name will be Firecloud for outstanding talents and bravery." "Everyone welcome our new warriors!" "WOOH!",cried the clan. After the ceremony Everyone **

**went to bed except Firecloud.**

**Chapter10: Ice:**

**After about 30 minutes of sleep IceFang woke up. She had the weird feeling time she snuck out and confronted MoonFeather. " Okay go where your feeling takes you" she whispered. IceFang ran out of the camp and into the woods. she found her self at The MoonPool.**

**she waited the FirePaw came in " ICEPAW!ICEPPAW! I GOT MY WARRIOR NAME! IT'S FIRECLOUD!" " WOW _FIRECLOUD_**** I'M _ICEFANG_**** now!" " Cool!" suddenly two spirits rose from the the Ice-cold pool. it was RiverStar an ThunderStar." hello. we have heard you both **

**********became are your names?" ThunderStar said softly."Well i am now FireCloud!" said FireCloud proudly " And i am...ICEFANG!" meowed IceFang." Well we have found out that two cats have found out the Prophecy...and want to kill you." mewed RiverStar "well **

**********who are they?" meowed IceFang softly " one is a cat named NightFall and the other is BlackFur"" NIGHTFALL!" " BLACKFUR!" the two new warriors yelled " Yes" said ThunderStar " And we must train you two to fight them" echoed RiverStar**

********** TO BE CONTINUED... **


End file.
